


Perfect Recall

by Fluidfyre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Humor, Kink Meme, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidfyre/pseuds/Fluidfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the late shift and on the bottom rung of the C-SEC pole, Kolyat runs into a pair causing a public disturbance. Duty is duty - but they are the last people he wants to see. And a drell can never forget. One-shot kmeme prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Recall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A break from my usual DA writing. I'd write more DA kink memes, but I dunno, the mass effect request thread always seems to come up with ones that catch my attention more!
> 
> Meme Request: Kolyat, now a C-Sec officer, has a duty to arrest those who are causing a public disturbance. In the middle of the night while heading home, he comes across a couple engaging in public sex. During the arrest, he realizes it's his dad and Shepard. Bonus for Thane being speechless for once.

As if dinner with that woman and his father hadn't been bad enough, now he was stuck on the night shift in the Zakera Ward. In the club district. Gods preserve him, he wanted to be out on the beat, anything to get him out from behind that desk, but this? Forcing him to pull a double-shift? Bailey must have heard from his ex-wife.

 _His chin is unshaven - for a second day. Red-rimmed eyes harden. He drops the data pad. His voice is strained. "Just do the damned job, Krios."_

He looked forward to falling into his bed, even if it was in his closet-sized apartment above the krogan deli. Koylat shuddered at the memory of the smell. It wasn't something he would ever get used to. And it permeated every inch.

Strolling down the corridor, Kolyat traced each nook and cranny with the fastidious efficiency only a drell could possess. He would remember all of it - whether he wanted to or not. Useless memories. An ocean of them. The transports had slowed - it'd been over an hour since most of the clubs closed. It only left the all-nighters. He could hear the base thudding from The Nebula. It never changed. He didn't really get the appeal. At least he didn't have to live near one of these places, but then maybe sound was more tolerable than smell.

An asari nearby almost dropped the cigarette in her hand as she accosted Kolyat, "You're C-SEC, aren't you?"

"Did the uniform give me away?" Koylat said, clearing his throat as he glanced at the cigarette. It was a blend. They made his throat itch. And made him think of his father.

"So funny!" She gushed sarcastically, rolling her eyes before taking another puff of her cigarette. "Look... I've been trying to work up the nerve, but there is a couple in the alley outside my apartment."

"A what?" Kolyat coughed again, furrowing his brow. She was just a maiden. Her scalp ridges were brilliant and crisp. They could be redone though. She had subtle orange markings around her eyes.

The asari arched her brow, "A loud couple, and I'm sorry, but I don't pay for this apartment to listen to two aliens rut."

"Of course, ma'am," he said, shouldering his officer persona. "They have been disturbing you?"

"Honey, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole block could hear them," she said, pointing down the dark alley nearby. "Last I heard, that sort of thing was frowned upon. Or has C-SEC gone soft on that too? All those humans, you know."

Kolyat tried not to smirk, and he inclined his head, "I'll take care of the matter. Feel free to return to your quarters."

The asari tapped him on the shoulder, turning back to the landing of the apartment complex as she sucked down her cigarette. Kolyat sighed, tapping a few things into his omni-tool before turning the light on.

Always him. It was the volus on red-sand flashing his bits to the tourists and nearly killing himself from the depressurization. It was the hanar with the broken contra-gravitic stabilizers that everyone had assumed was pissed drunk. Gods, at least it was him - a drell - that found it. Everyone was so ignorant. Giggling quarians, turians looking for a fight, elcor prostitutes - he seemed to end up with them all.

Kolyat stopped a moment as he suppressed the solipsism edging at his consciousness. Those were memories he did NOT need right now. Then the sounds down the alley caught his attention.

The clipped tug of feminine breath and gasps, the slap of skin, scales or... whatever. From the timbre of his translator, she sounded human.

"Why me?" Kolyat sighed, finally switching the light up. It usually was enough. He cleared his throat and spoke up,"This is C-SEC. Be aware you are in breach of public..."

When the light hit the pair, the image burned into Kolyat's mind, and it was a moment before he dropped his arm and promptly shut his eyes. He tapped his omni-tool and the light died.

"Shit Thane," the woman quietly laughed, but a hand clapped over her mouth. They had stopped moving. He could tell from the sound.

A pale calf wrapped up around modified leather. He'd seen female humans naked, and he could feel his throat flush darker at the thought. He would know the style of the jacket anywhere. He would know the colourings of the scales and ridges along the back of the man's head. He had her pinned against the wall, their hands linked. Their mismatched hands. His mouth on her throat.

"Kolyat?" Shepard quietly whispered, and there was a scarce murmur of reply from the man over her. There was the sound of movement.

Kolyat shuddered, his eyes still closed, "No." Unease crept into his gravelly voice. "No - no don't move, don't make a sound. Don't breathe. Don't do anything. I don't want to know anything."

Shepard pursed her lips in the dark, closing her eyes. Kissing Thane more and more through their night out, she was high as a kite. Thankfully, he'd clamped his hand more firmly over her mouth, but her chest shook a little as she almost started to laugh.

"Siha," Thane hissed between his teeth, still holding her up against the wall. It was a matter of decency that he didn't move.

"I'm going back into the street," Kolyat said, eyes still closed. He tightened his hand into a fist. "I don't want to hear you, or see you, or anything like that. But I have to do my job - so I'm going to have to make sure you're gone." He grated his teeth, "You've been disturbing the neighbourhood with... agh... For the love of the gods, just be gone when I have to look back."

Waiting a few moments more, Kolyat stalked back out into the street, hands on his hips. The asari was still by the front of the apartment smoking when he glanced over. She smiled and gave a little wave. He didn't hear anything behind him. He didn't expect to. In another minute, he shined the light down the alley and they were gone.

 _Dark hair reflects the light, wavy over pale skin. Where his lips meet her skin. Unnatural skin. His other hand along her..._

Kolyat shuddered and let out his pent up breath, pulling up his omni-tool. He radioed the night-shift supervisor as he wandered a bit farther away. He swallowed away the sudden spit of anger, "Hey Tait. Yeah." He waited for the reply, clearing his throat as he said, "Look I feel like crap. I'm going home. Shift's almost done." The reply came, and he flicked off the omni-tool.

He turned towards The Nebula, twisting out of his C-SEC jacket as he did so. I need a drink, he thought.


End file.
